AFC Wimbly Womblys Games
Games played in the AFC Wimbly Womblys Series. Overall Stats up to date till video #65. =Teams Played= =Season 2013-2014= Video #1: History of AFC Wimbledon Competition: League 2 Video #2: The Love Story of Bald John Green and Other John Green Competition: League 2 Video #3: INTRODUCTIONS! Competition: League 2 Video #4: Raising Boys v. Girls Competition: League 2 Video #5: How to Have a Good Marriage Competition: League 2 Video #6: Airport Tips Competition: Capital One Cup Video #7: How to Accept Boredom Competition: League 2 Video #8: Living in New York City Competition: League 2 Video #9: Managing a Real Life Football Team Competition: League 2 Video #10: The Hunger Games Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #11: Thanksgiving Competition: League 2 Video #12: Question Tuesday Competition: League 2 Video #13: "My Parents Are..." Google Autofill (Part 1) Competition: League 2 Video #14: "My Parents Are..." Google Autofill (Part 2) Competition: League 2 Notes: Some Moore pulls his quad. Video #15: Great Events of 2013! Competition: League 2 Video #16 & 17: We Want S'Moore & FA Cup Continues! Competition: F.A. Cup Video #18: Top 10 Scandals of 2013 (Part 1) Competition: League 2 Video #19: Top 10 Scandals of 2013 (Part 2) Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Francombstein tears his calf muscle. Video #20: Pets I've Owned! Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #21: The 2014 Golden Globes (Film) Competition: League 2 Video #22: The 2014 Golden Globes (TV) Competition: F.A. Cup Video #23: Most Googled "What Is" Questions of 2013 Competition: League 2 Video #24: Casual Sex Competition: League 2 Video #25: Sibling Rivalry Competition: League 2 Video #26: Carbon Neutral Fuel Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #27: BLOOD AND LIVERPOOL! Competition: F.A. Cup Video #28: Transgender Competition: League 2 Note: Other John Green hyper extends his knee. Video #29: The Role of the Artist Competition: League 2 Video #30: Music and Writing Competition: F.A. Cup Video #31: GANDALF VS. DUMBLEDORE! Competition: League 2 Video #32: How to Remain Interesting Competition: League 2 Video #33: Disreputable Histories Competition: League 2 Video #34: Virginity Competition: League 2 Video #35: How to Treat Depression Competition: League 2 Video #36: Best Days Ever Competition: F.A. Cup Video #37: Solipsism Competition: League 2 Video #38: Big City Jobs in Small Towns Competition: League 2 Video #39: SWINDON TOWN VS. WIMBLY WOMBLYS Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #40: QUESTIONS! (Part 1) Competition: F.A. Cup Video #41: QUESTIONS! (Part 2) Competition: League 2 Video #42: YA YA YA YA YA BAMBA! Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Ya Bamba pulled his hamstring. Video #43: How to Become an Adult Competition: League 2 Video #44: The Last Game! Competition: League 2 Video #45: FA CUP FINAL! Competition: F.A. Cup =Season 2014-2015= Stats up to date till video #65. Video #46: New Players! Competition: Community Shield Video #47: Luis Suárez Competition: Capital One Cup Video #48: How to Tell Your Parents You're Moving Out Competition: League 1 Notes: Other John Green picks up a femur contusion. Video #49: WIMBLY WOMBLYS VS. MK DONS! Competition: League 1 Video #50: Meeting Fans! Competition: League 1 Video #51: Differences Between Men and Women Competition: Euro League Video #52: Questions! (Part 1) Competition: League 1 Notes: Less Moore pulls his hamstring. Video #53: Questions! (Part 2) Competition: League 1 Video #54: Behind the Scenes! Competition: League 1 Notes: Ya Bamba sprains his ankle. Video #55: Making Money from YouTube Competition: Euro League Video #56: Poetry Competition: League 1 Video #57: Paper Towns Movie! Competition: League 1 Video #58: Real Life AFC Wimbledon Update Competition: Euro League Video #59: Economic Inequality Competition: League 1 Video #60: Pet Peeves About Making Videos Competition: League 1 Video #61: Fatherhood Competition: League 1 Video #61: Weird Foods I've Eaten Competition: Euro League Video #62: TFIOS Movie Stories! Competition: Euro League Video #63: The Art Assignment Competition: League 1 Video #64: Times I've Puked Competition: League 1 Category:AFC Wimbly Womblys